1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hot air dryers used to quickly dry garments, such as pants, jackets, shirt sweaters, mittens, hats, and shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowboarders, skiers, snowmobilers and other individuals who play and work outdoors in the rain and snow, need to quickly dry their wet jackets and pants so that it may be worn the next day. Typically, the jackets and pants are hung on a hanger or over a bar in a warm bathroom or utility room and allowed to dry overnight. Unfortunately, the amount of time available overnight is not a sufficient amount of time to completely dry a saturated jacket or pair of pants. Also, because the garments are usually made of water resistant material that impedes movement of moisture into and out of the inner layers, the inner layers and seams may be damp the next morning.
Many cabins and ski lodges used by snowboarders, skiers, and snowmobilers are relatively small buildings with limited warm places for hanging wet clothing. While some hooks or shower bars may be available for hanging a few wet garments, there usually not enough hooks and shower bars for all of the guests.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable, garment drying apparatus that can individually support and uniformly dry multiple different kinds of garments in a quick manner.